Fil de forum:Hypothèses courtes - Bar "Chez Blueno"/@comment-24751967-20150319164209/@comment-5.57.99.20-20150326171236
Don Qui Rotait "D'eau Flamme" In Go / Don Flamenco Très bon scan pour ma part. Doffy et Luffy ( Croco aussi, il n'a rien a faire la, mais j'ai pensé a l'instant ) ont poussé les limites d'utilisation de leur FDD loin,. Luffy avec le G2 G3 et certaines attaque ou il s'enroule autour de lui même pour augmenter la puissance... Doffy : clone, Bircdcage ( qui soit dit en passant est une arme puissante ), parasite, soins interne... ( Croco, dessecher les gens ^^ ) Mais Law lui son FDD est Over Cheat dès le départ ( un des meilleur sur le papier ), de part les attaques et les capacités. Mais ce qu'il en fait est grandiose. Par contre petit bémol, comment il survit me laisse perplexe sur un point, alors le fait qu'il soit capable d'utiliser shambles juste sans le dire à haute voix, je dis rien c'est une évolution de ces capacités, le fait qu'il puisse intervertir juste les corps sans leur vêtement je dis rien ( même si cela révèle des aptitude qu'aimerait avoit Sanji ) il peut le faire au niveau de la personalité donc pourquoi pas, et puis le mec controle la gravité le paysage dans sa room donc keep calm he is your god. Mais le bémol ( parce que je comptais le dire direct mais je me suis emballé ) c'est qu'il arrive a faire une room assez fine ( je sais pas si c'est ce critère qui a joué ) pour que le HDO de Doffy ne s'en aperçoit pas, alors qu'il a un bon HDO Doffy de part ce qu'on a vu, pareil pour le Shambles, il a du le faire pour partir et pour revenir à l'insu du HDO de Doffy. Décidément les seuls fois ou ils ont touché Doffy pour l'instant sans qu'il pare avec du HDA c'est grace a 2 shambles ( et injection shot ) mais je pense que ça vas changer maintenant. La dernière page avec les case 1 et 3 ainsi que les deux dernières case est juste mythique mention plus que mythique pour les case 1 et 3. J'avais pas ressentit ça depuis longtemps, ça dépasse en épic l'intervention / arrivé de Shanks à MF, ça égale pour moi la mort de BB debout et Zoro debout après la nuit face a la douleur. En plus dans le même temps dans Bleach on a Aizen en mode badass. Doffy et Law toujours plein de ressources et de stratégies. Mais faut avouer que Law est LE survivant par excellence. J'ai bien aimé l'idée de la personne qui parlait de Trébol, pour moi soit forcément il a une utilité dans les stratégie de Doffy, après Pica : Golem géabt protecteur du chateau en pierre, remodèle le paysage, Diamante : peut faire bouger le sol du champs des fleurs, et possédait une attaque finale pouvant toucher beaucoup de personne, soit c'est un symbol comme Vergo qui était son "ami", c'est vrai qu'on voit Trébol à l'assassinat du père et à table près / du coté de Doffy, et les phrase qu'il lui lance " un roi ne plie pas les genoux"... Mais la son niveau a été un peu rabaisser par Luffy, peut être que ça veut rien dire, qu'il cache sa véritable puissance, bref...wait and see. Sinon autour du scan : pas de Fuji et pas de Robin et Rebecca, vous pensais comme moi... Elles sont en train de combattre Fuji pour permettre au Mugis de fuir une fois la " guerre " finit ou le séduire. Bref blague a part, ça laisse penser a une apparition lors du prochain chap pour un role plus ou moins important. Sabo toujours en mouvement, vers ou, contre qui ? de quoi a peur Koala ? Est ce que Sai de la HN parlé des dégats de la birdcage ou d'autre chose qui arrive ? Big Mom ? Kaidou ? Dragon ? les paris sont ouverts ^^